Just forget the world
by Sanny12
Summary: Ihn überkam die Erinnerung an einen leichten, warmen Sommerregen und an einen hauchzarten Kuss am See und ein Lächeln huschte über das zuvor von Sorgen gezeichnete Gesicht.' Ein Moment der Ruhe, in einer Welt, die von Angst und Schrecken gezeichnet ist.


Disclaimer: Wenn Harry Potter, seine Eltern oder sonst irgendwas aus diesem Universum mir gehören würde, dann würde ich diese Songfic nicht hier veröffentlichen, wo sie jeder lesen kann ohne dafür zu zahlen, also was schließen wir daraus, nichts gehört mir und ich kriege kein Geld. „Chasing Cars" ist von Snow Patrol und da ich nicht zu denen gehöre, gehört von dem Song auch nichts mir.

**---------------------------------------**

**Just forget the world**

**---------------------------------------**

Früher, da hatte er immer geglaubt, dass er alles alleine schaffen müsste. Er müsste mit seinen Problemen alleine fertig werden. Ohne irgendjemanden einzubeziehen. Im laufe der Schulzeit hatte er gelernt, dass es Menschen gab, denen man vertrauen konnte. Bei denen es okay war, wenn man Schwäche zeigte. Und inzwischen glaubte er nicht mehr, dass er um cool zu sein den gefühllosen Eisklotz spielen musste.

Aber inzwischen war er auch schon Erwachsen. Vielleicht war das so was wie Lebenserfahrung, die ihn gelehrt hatte, dass er durch wahre Freunde stärker wurde. Inzwischen wusste er, dass es dumm wäre, wenn er alles selbst machen würde, ohne jemals irgendjemanden an seinen Entscheidungen Teilhaben zu lassen.

Obwohl es ihm manchmal lieber gewesen wäre, wenn Lily nicht immer alles mit ihm gemeinsam machen würde. Er wollte sie nicht aus seinem Leben ausschließen, ganz gewiss nicht, er hatte schließlich lange genug gebraucht, sie überhaupt in sein Leben hineinzuholen. Er wollte einfach nicht, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Weise in Gefahr brachte, allerdings war es genau das, was sie Beide im Moment taten.

Okay, genaugenommen war in diesen Zeiten jeder in Gefahr. Trotzdem, es wäre ihm lieber gewesen, wenn sie nicht wie er ebenfalls zu den Auroren gegangen wäre, oder zum Phönixorden. Es reichte schließlich, wenn er seinen Hals riskierte, da musste Lily nicht auch mit hineingeraten -fand James zumindest- es reichte wenn er sich darum kümmerte.

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

On our own 

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

Aber Lily hatte es unbedingt gewollt. Sie wollte James nicht alleine in diesem Krieg kämpfen lassen, sondern wollte bei ihm sein. Letzten Endes hatte er ihre Entscheidung wiederwillig akzeptiert. Aber zumindest hatte er gehofft, Kinder, die er vielleicht irgendwann haben würde aus diesem Krieg raushalten zu können.

Scheinbar war ihm auch das nicht gelungen. Vielleicht hätte es geholfen, mit jemandem darüber zu reden, Sirius oder Remus oder Peter, diejenigen, denen es gelungen war, ihm beizubringen Gefühle zu zeigen. Aber er wollte es nicht, er und Lily mussten mit dieser Situation allein fertig werden, vielleicht war es auch einfach eine unbestimmte Angst die ihn hinderte seinen Freunden alles zu erzählen, er wusste es nicht.

Er stand auf und ging zur halboffenen Terrassentür, um hinauszusehen. Ein wenig milde Luft wehte hinein und lockte ihn nach draußen. Es war warm. Das Gras kitzelte James an den Füßen, während er den Blick zu den Sternen gerichtet durch den kleinen Garten lief. Das Grass war fast ein wenig zu lang, er erinnerte sich, dass er es eigentlich hatte kürzen wollen, doch jetzt war er froh es nicht getan zu haben. Schließlich ließ er sich ins Gras sinken. Legte sich flach auf den Rücken, die Hände hinter dem Kop verschränkt und starrte einfach auf zu den Sternen.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Hinter ihm quietschte leise die Terrassentür, doch er beachtete es nicht. Dann ließ sich Lily neben ihm ins Gras sinken. Sie sagte nichts, lag einfach nur neben ihm. Ihre Hände trafen sich und ihre Finger verschlangen sich ineinander, während sie den nachtschwarzen Himmel mit seinen winzigen unendlichen Sternen beobachteten.

Ihn überkam die Erinnerung an einen leichten, warmen Sommerregen und an einen hauchzarten Kuss am See und ein Lächeln huschte über das zuvor von Sorgen gezeichnete Gesicht.

Das war so lange her, ihm kam es fast vor wie eine Ewigkeit und doch war dieses herrliche Gefühl noch so frisch, dass es ihm vorkam, als wäre es gerade eben gewesen, als hätte er vor ein paar Minuten zum ersten Mal diese drei Worte ausgesprochen.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

How I feel 

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

Doch jetzt waren diese drei Worte einfach nicht mehr genug. Sie waren abgenutzt, so oft hatte er ihr schon gesagt, dass er sie liebte. Und diese Worte konnten nicht im entferntesten beschreiben was er wirklich sagen wollte. Zu viel hatten sie gemeinsam erlebt, gemeinsam durchgemacht.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Er schwieg einfach, vielleicht sagte ihr gemeinsames schweigen in diesem Moment mehr aus, als Worte es vermocht hätten. In diesem Moment lagen er und Lily einfach nur da starrten in die Sterne und vergaßen alles was war und was vielleicht kommen würde.

Das Gras kitzelte seine Füße und seinen Nacken, er genoss dieses Gefühl. Und er genoss die hauchzarte Berührung von Lilys Hand in seiner.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

In diesem Moment war alles unwichtig. Jedes Wort, das er oder sie jemals gesprochen hatten. Wichtig war nur, dass sie hier lagen, in der Gegenwart des jeweils anderen, ohne die Ablenkung von Nebensächlichkeiten, die ihnen sonst die Sicht vernebelten. Alles was sie hätten sagen können hätte diesen Moment zerstört, indem sie einfach nur da lagen und die Welt so wunderschön erschien. Dieser Moment, in dem sie ihr Leben genossen, und alles so war, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatten. Dieser Moment fühlte sich an wie das Paradies.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Vielleicht hätten in diesem Moment andere Dinge geschehen können. Es hätten Entscheidungen getroffen werden können, oder Pläne gemacht, die vielleicht wichtig gewesen wären. Manch anderer hätte die Beiden vielleicht für verrückt gehalten, weil sie in diesem Moment da lagen ohne irgendetwas zu tun. Vielleicht verschwendeten sie Zeit, die für wichtige Dinge hätte genutzt werden können. Aber auch dies war unwichtig, vielleicht weil dieser Moment ihnen Beiden sosehr half, vielleicht war es wichtig gewesen, einfach alles zu vergessen.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Vielleicht hatten Beide diesen Moment gebraucht in dem sie gemeinsam zu sich selbst fanden. Nur für eine kurze Zeit einfach alles hinter sich zu lassen und die Präsenz des anderen zu spüren, die so wichtig war.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Es war so schön, die Welt und alles was sie umfasste für kurze Zeit einfach zu vergessen.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Das Leben für einen Moment zu genießen. James drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, es war Zeit in die Realität zurückzukehren.

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

Er blickte genau in Lilys grüne Augen und fand dort alles, was er selbst fühlte. Furcht, vor dem was ihnen noch bevor stand, Ausweglosigkeit, in der sie sich befanden, ungeweinte Tränen um alles, was um sie herum geschah, aber auch Gewissheit, dass sie zusammenhalten würden so lange sie konnten und Liebe, für die kleine Familie die sie bildeten.

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

Es war verwirrend, all seine Gefühle in ihren Augen zu sehen. Aber gleichzeitig tat es gut zu wissen, dass er nicht alleine war. Und er wusste, dass sich dies niemals ändern würde.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

Would you lie with me and just forget the world? 

---------------------------------------

AN: Eine kurze Songfic für zwischendurch, die Idee kam mir – überraschenderweise – als ich "Chasing Cars" gehört habe. Ich hoffe euch gefällt die kleine Story die ich darum aufgebaut habe und ich bekomme ein Review.

Bye

Sanny


End file.
